


There is something under my bed

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 1: Carry On, Haunted House, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pitch Manor, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Simon has agreed to stay at Baz’s house but he soon regrets his decision. The house is haunted and he has to choose between ghosts and vampires. Well, only one vampire.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. There is something under my bed

** POV SIMON **

There is something under my bed. 

I don’t know what it is, but it keeps whining and after less than half an hour I found myself in front of Baz’s room to tell him that I’m coming back to Watford. 

“What?” he opens the door half asleep. 

“I’m leaving. That bedroom is haunted”. 

“All the house is, I told you”. 

“I’m leaving”. 

“Come on, Snow, you can sleep on my couch. Ghosts don’t come in here”. 

“Why not?”. 

“Because I scare them”. 

“You scare me” but it’s not true, and he throws me a pillow that smells like him, and I fell asleep hearing is breathing. 

Unfortunately, even if there are no ghosts in here, it’s freaking cold. Of course, it is. Vampires are dead, they don’t feel cold, right? But I can’t sleep. I wake up because my feet aren’t covered by the blanket and I actually start trembling. I hear Baz turning in his sleep and I try to be quiet, crouching under the tiny piece of cloth. 

“Snow what it’s going on?” fucking vampire’s hearing. 

“Nothing” but my voice is trembling. 

“Come here” his voice is so sleepy. Why should I go anywhere near him? 

“Go back to sleep” fuck, it’s so cold. I hear him moving under the blankets. 

“Snow come here”. 

There is no way I’m going there, and then he must be even colder than I am in this moment. Unless he has fed. “No” I manage to answer, but apparently my answer is not enough for him. I hear him getting out of the bed and coming in front of me. I can’t really see him in the dark but he takes away my blanket and offers me a hand. 

“Come on. It’s late. I want to sleep”. 

I take his hand and get up. It’s not cold. I follow him but when I’m at the side of his bed I stop. He pulls back the covers a little more and I jump in. He waits for me to roll on the other side and then follows me. It’s definitely not cold, he was probably sleeping right where I am now because I can feel the warmth of his body on the sheets, and his smell is all over me. 

I want to sleep. But I am in bed with Baz, I am in his bed and he is looking at me. 

**POV BAZ**

I want to sleep. But I am in bed with Simon, he is in my bed and he is looking at me. 

I am an idiot. How could I ever thought that having Simon Snow in my bed could actually be a good idea. How could I thought that I would actually sleep with him so close to me? But I wasn’t thinking, I just couldn’t stand anymore the sound of him rolling on my couch, all shaking from the cold. 

Ok, maybe I was thinking about something. About him. Laying just there, so close to me. And for the first time I decided to stop thinking about the consequences. Maybe is this truce that made me think that I could actually invite him in my bed, after all these years of sleeping in the same room at Watford. And he accepted. He is here, next to me, looking at me. 

So, this is my chance. And I got a little closer. 

“Baz” I know he is about to tell me to fuck off. “You are warm” he says instead. 

“Am I?” a little closer. 

Simon nods, in the dark I can see him clearly “The sheets are warm”. 

I know what he is referring to. He knows that I am a vampire, even if I have never admitted it. So, if I am warm, I must have fed. "I went outside the minute I dropped you in the other bedroom”. 

And then he does something incredible. He lightly touches my hand. I close my eyes and swallow, because I can’t watch him doing that without feeling the urgency of biting him, or kissing. I don’t really know which one. Maybe both. “Your hand is warm”. 

“Yours is more” I answer. He is drawing little circles on my skin and it is perfect. I feel like I’m on fire. Which I could be, we are talking about Snow touching me, and he has the bad habit of exploding. 

“Too hot?” he seems hesitant and starts to withdraw his hand. 

I take his fingers in a sudden movement, too fast to be human “Don’t you dare” I almost growl. He looks at me, not in fear, more in surprise. With the other hand he reaches for my face, trying to touch something. And I realize that my fangs are out, and he is lightly passing a finger on one of them. I don’t want to talk because I don’t want to risk scratching him. So, I took his hand and carefully I take it away from my mouth. “Be careful”. 

“Wow”. 

“Wow?”. 

“Incredible, where they come from?”. 

“I don’t really know” but I don’t want to talk about my teeth. I still have his hand in mine and I take it closer to my mouth, this time to kiss his wrist. I inhale his scent, hear his pulse on my lips and it’s intoxicating. 

“Baz”. 

“Mm” another light kiss, a little closer to his elbow. 

“What...”. 

“Want me to stop?” another kiss, I’m following the vein here on his arm. Please, don’t make me stop. 

He breathes hard, and takes his arm away from me. He reaches my face with both hands. He is watching my lips, and then slowly kisses me. 

Snow is kissing me, in my bed. 


	2. I thought I would have died wanting this

**POV SIMON**

I am kissing Baz. In his bed. 

And he is kissing me back. 

I am partially laying on him, holding myself on one elbow, but my hands are on his face. I am keeping him still, maybe afraid that he is going to escape from this. 

We are kissing, mouths open, tongues and teeth, and I am making very embarrassing noises. Well, he is too, but I love it. I try to angle his head to kiss him deeply, but I lose the little balance I had. “Sorry” I am now pressing him on the mattress with all my weight. And he is beautiful. The next thing I know is that he has grabbed me down and now I am sitting on his lap, hands in his hair, and we are kissing in a different way. It is urgent, it is hot. And I am freaking out. “Baz, wait”. 

He is watching me. I’m blocking him with both my hands on his torso. We are both panting. “Simon, please”. 

And maybe it’s my birth name, maybe it is his look, so hungry and needy. Maybe are his hands, on my hips, his thumbs touching my bare skin under my T-shirt. I take his hands; I gently push them away. He looks almost hurt by my gesture, until I take my T-shirt to pull it over my head. “Is this ok?” I am still holding the tissue in front of me, to cover myself a little. 

“Fuck, yes” and he is sitting up, kissing me again, touching every inch of my skin he can reach. 

I look for the buttons of his pyjama, but I am really distracted by his mouth, and his hands. And maybe even by the fact that I am sitting on him, and I am sure he can feel my arousal as much as I am feeling his. I manage to unbutton one, then two. But he flips our positions and do it himself. He is so fucking beautiful. His chest is perfect, like the rest of him. He pulls down to kiss me again, this time slowly, bare skin on bare skin. I am laying there, on his bed, him sitting over me, his hands touching my chest, my belly, and then he stops kissing me. His hands are on the band of my trousers. His trousers, he has given them to me earlier. He is looking at me, asking for permission. 

“Yes” I ear myself whisper. 

And he takes everything down, inch by inch, watching me, watching my skin being exposed. He slowly takes my trousers and pants down my legs; he even takes them off my feet with tenderness. Then returns up my body and watches me. 

“I thought I would have died wanting this. Waiting for this to happen” Baz says, and it’s enough. 

**POV BAZ**

“I thought I would have died wanting this. Waiting for this to happen” I say. And it’s true. I have wanted him for so long that I can’t believe this is actually happening. This is even more than I could ever imagine. Kissing was already a wild fantasy, but this. Being able to kiss every part of him, touch him, look at him all naked under me. I’m probably going to die of self-combustion. 

He is covering his face with one arm, but I can see that he is blushing, the soft skin of his neck is all red. Maybe my kisses have something to do with that too. I take his arms and pin them over his head on my pillow, and to do so I have to lay all over his naked body “Look at me” I whisper in his ear. I kiss the skin just there, and I follow the curve of his jaw until I am too close to his mouth to ignore it. 

“Baz” he says, preventing me from kissing him. But the sound of his voice is so hot that I find myself rubbing on him, making both of us moan in pleasure. 

“What?” I am still really worried that he is going to tell me to stop. And now I am not sure I would be able to. 

“Please, touch me” he is looking right into my eyes, I can’t believe he needs this as much as me “let me touch you” he adds, and it’s just too much. I kiss him deeply, letting his hands go and rubbing on him in a slow rhythm. I have no idea of what I am doing but it feels so good that it must be right. I don’t notice his hand coming between us until he slips it in my trousers and pants to touch me. And it’s glorious. He is hesitant at first, but when he palms me it’s fucking perfect. Still with his hand in my trousers he flips our positions, and in no time, he has undressed me. He never stops touching me but now that he has more access, he is bolder. He is sitting on my thighs, looking at me and touching me, exploring me with his fingers and eyes. 

“I want you here” I say, patting the mattress next to me. I need to touch him too and this position doesn’t allow me. So, I pull him down to lay next to me to face each other and finally I can touch him the way he is touching me. We start kissing again, following the pace of our hands. Stroking and sucking, caressing and biting. 

“Baz” my name whispered by Snow on my lips is something able to kill me. Especially when he is warning me “I’m close”. 

“Me too” and the admission makes me lose the little control I was keeping. I start pumping him faster and the moans he makes take me over the edge. And it’s difficult to keep touching him in the ecstasy of my orgasm, but somehow, I manage to make him come a few seconds later. 

It’s messy and sticky, and hot and perfect. We are both panting, I open my eyes to find him staring at me, and he is such a beautiful mess. I want to kiss him, hold him, caress him, and the need is too much to handle. I kiss him again, pressing my body with his, touching his hip languidly. 

“Baz” he is still breathing hard, but he giggles on my lips. 

“Simon”. 

“I like when you call me by my name”. 

“Don’t be sentimental, Snow”. 

“Don’t be a bitch, Pitch” and he kisses me again “Aren’t you exhausted?” he asks me. 

“We are young, and we have plenty of time”. 

“To?”. 

“Let me show you”. 


End file.
